Japanese Patent Publication No. 5761100, which will be referred to as a published patent document, discloses a vehicular camera attached to the front windshield of a vehicle. The vehicular camera disclosed in the published patent document is configured to capture, via a lens, images of a predetermined image region defined in front of the vehicle; the images include, for example, target objects to be imaged, such as one or more pedestrians and/or on or more vehicles, located in front of the vehicle.
In particular, the vehicular camera disclosed in the published patent document is provided with a hood for preventing irrelevant views located outside the predetermined image region from being captured by the vehicular camera.